Accuracy of a golf swing is the most important feature in a game of golf. A good golf swing should locate an area of the club shot near the club head in a flat plane which is more or less sloped according to the height of the golfer.
Golf professionals spend a great deal of time teaching golfers to perfect a uniform swing in a plane.
Golf training devices have attempted to provide golf swing plane training, but the cumbersomeness and difficulty of using and transporting the devices has rendered them ineffective.
A need exists for a golf swing practice device which produces a flat planar swing at a precise angle of slope, and which is easy to use and to assemble and which, when assembled, is stable and smooth and forms an uninterrupted surface for movement of the golf club.
The present invention fulfills that need.